Blog użytkownika:Chomiczkowa/Nie jestem tym co myslisz...
Hej! O to blog na którym będę pisała o postaciach z JWS ''' '''Pare informacji: '- Współczesnosć' '- Astrid jest nowa w szkole' '- Będzie kilka nowych postaci' '- Wszyscy mają po 17 lat' '- Pisane z perspektwy Astrid' W tej chwili mam tyle informacji. Prosze nie zwracać uwagina moją interpunkcje. U mnie jest bardzo... słaba T_T Też chce powiedzieć że nie działa mi w klawiaturze s z kreską. To tyle, miłego czytania! Prolog Hej, jestem Astrid i mam 17 lat. Pochodzę z Londynu. Przeprowadzilam się do Nowego Jorku z powodu smierci ojca, dlatego rozpoczynam nowe życie w Ameryce. Mój tata był chory na serce, pewnego dnia umarł na zawał. Nie mogłam zasnąć i przestać mysleć o nim. Była to najbardziej mi bliska osoba, ponieważ w szkole mnie nie lubili. Uwielbiam rysować oraz spiewać, zawsze na konkursach spiewu lub konkursach plastycznych w szkole dostawałam pierwsze miejsce, z tego powodu, połowa osób mnie nie lubi. Sądzę, że tu w Nowym Jorku, polubią mnie taką jaka jestem. Pierwszy rozdział będzie niedługo, a prawdopodobnie jutro. Myslę, że prolog wam się spodobał! W komentarzach napiszcie co powinnam poprawić, to poprawię. Pa :D Rozdział 1 Leżę w łóżku, błagając sobie w myslach czy uda mi się dzisiaj nie isć do szkoły. Nie udało sie, mama mi każe. Nowi uczniowie, nowe nauczycielki, nowe miejsce, nie uda mi się przyzwyczaić. - Astrid! Jedziemy! - krzyknęła mama z dołu -. - Już schodze! - odpowiedziałam -. Wstałam prędko z łóżka, złapałam za czarne rurki i biały T- shirt oraz niebieski sweter na krzesle i szybko sie ubrałam. Wzięłam swój błękitny plecak z Nike i szybko zeszłam na dół, do garażu. - Gotowa. - powiedziałam do matki -. - Ok, wskakuj do samochodu Usiadłam z przodu i wzięłam swój telefon by sprawdzić SMS'y. Pisała do mnie moja przyjaciółka Layla z Londynu, bardzo za nią tęsknie! Tutaj na pewno nie znajdę przyjaciół, ponieważ Layla była moją jedyną przyjaciółką... - Jestesmy, masz tu pieniądze na cos do jedzenia. Pa! - Pa - wyszłam z samochodu, a za mną stała gromada uczniów gadającej o nauce. Otworzyłam drzwi od szkoły i stało tam pełno różnych uczniów, a kilka z nich... się różniło. Na przykład tamten brunet, jakis dziwny. Po chwili wgapiania się w uczniów, w plecy walnęła mnie jakas dziewczyna. - Ała! - O! Przepraszam nie chciałam! - powiedziała czarno włosa uczennica - Jestem Heather, a ty? - Ja mam na imię Astrid... Astrid Hofferson. - Ale fajnie imię! Jestes nowa w szkole, tak? Jakas dziwna ta dziewczyna, tak samo dziwnie wygląda jak tamten brunet. Nie wiem jak by to wytłumaczyć... - Tak. - Ok, więc jesli chcesz mogę cię poprowadzić po naszej szkole! Jest tu swietnie i sądzę że ci się spodoba. - Taa... - mruknęłam pod nosem -. *** - Tutaj mamy sale chemiczną, tutaj jest sala od matematyki, tutaj mamy halę sportową! Chodź, wejdziemy! - Ale ta sala jest wielka! Moja sala w wczesniejszej szkole była o wiele mniejsza! - W naszej szkole odbywa się najwięcej mistrzostw o wielu sportach, mamy nawet tu sale do golfa! Byłam w szoku, wow! Ta szkoła jest wielka i jakby to powiedzieć... bogata? Czemu moja mama własnie tu mnie zapisała? - Chodź! Za kilka minut mamy lekcje. Ja już muszę isć, pa! - pomachała do mnie i wybiegła z hali -. Hmm... co to? Cos na ziemi. Co tu robią szkiełka kontaktowe? Barwią oczy na zielony kolor. Może i ta szkoła jest swietna, ale uczniowie są dziwni. *** Lekcje nie były tak złe, ale ten brunet. Ten brunet o którym mówiłam! Wpatrywał się we mnie przez całą lekcje. Siedziałam z Hetherą, ponieważ nikt inny nie chciał ze mną. Teraz jest lunch, a zielonooki brunet dalej się na mnie patrzy. Chwila! On do mnie podchodzi! - Hej - powiedział chłopak -. - Co ty ode mnie chcesz? Wpatrywałes się we mnie chyba całą lekcje... - Bo fajna jestes. Jestem Czkawka. - Astrid, a dla przyjaciół As. - No to.. Heathera poprowadziła cię po naszej szkole? - Tak. - A słyszałas ze są zapisy do siatkówki, może chciałabys sie zapisać? - skąd wie że gram w siatkówkę?! Albo nie wie... on jakby przed chwilą czytał z moich mysli-. - Ym... no chętnie. - Ok, to tam możesz się zapisać - wskazał na tablicę z setkami kartek -. - Dobrze. - po chwili kiedy wyszedł z krzesła jego oczy błyszczały kolorem... Niestety nikt nie zgadł :( Ale następnym razem pójdzie lepiej! Uwaga, teraz historia się rozkręca! ''' błyszczały kolorem.... czerwonym. - Poczekaj! Czemu twoje oczy zmieniły kolor - spytałam się -. Zauważyłam u niego strach, Czkawka wytrzeszczył oczy i stał nie ruchomo w miejscu. - Odpowiesz mi? - Nie ważne. Idę, pa. - Odpowiedz! - Powiem Ci jak lepiej mnie poznasz. Uciekł. O co chodzi?! Ta szkoła jest chora! Co to miało być! ** Już po lekcjach, zdziwiło mnie to że Czkawka, którego poznałam na lunch'u nie wpatrywał się jak wcześniej we mnie. Wszystko zniszczyłam, miałam szansę na przyjaźń, a tylko go odstraszyłam, może mi się wydawało? Nie, bo on to nawet sam potwierdził. Dziwne, muszę odpocząć po tym wszystkim... idę do domu. Zeszłam po schodach i poszłam w kierunku szatni. O nie. Jest tam. Ale chwila ... ICH JEST DWÓCH?! Jest Czkawka jeden ktorego poznałam, a drugi to jest identyczny jak on tylko o czarnych włosach, czarnych oczach, mrocznym ubraniu i z jakąś księgą... Co?! O czymś gadają... sprawdzę o czym. Schowałam się za wieszakami, aby ich podsłuchać. - Musisz do nas dołączyć! - Ja nie mogę, nigdy tego nie zrobię! - Zdobędziemy władzę nad światem i wszystkimi ludzmi! Zobacz jakie masz szczęście! Wszyscy są normalni, normalnymi ludzmi, a ty? Ty jesteś inny! Jesteś innego gatunku niż człowiek! Pacz jak ci się poszczęściło! Pan Darius ma dla Ciebie zaproszenie do Dark Raiders. Musisz to przyjąć! - Nie! Nigdy! On sądzi, że jak wypuści wielkiego potwora, raczej demona Furlsona, to on będzie go wiebił (Furlson) za to że go wypuścił i będzie się go słuchać jak piesek?! To jest szalone! - Co ty wygadujesz?! Dzięki niemu, wszyscy będą nam się słuchać i zdobędziemy magię dzięki tej ukardzionej książki! UTRACONA KSIĘGA CEREMONII*! - SKĄD WY JĄ MACIE?! Macie ją odłożyć do zamku White Raiders! - Chyba śnisz! - parsknął śmiechem - Dzięki tej księgi, White Raiders nie będą wstanie uwięzić Furlsona znów w Drodze Diabła! Już nigdy go nie uwiązą! A my, dzięki magii Pandorii, będziemy mogli zawładnąć nad wszystkimi! - Nie! - A po tym krzyku zła strona Czkawki zniknęła różową magią, która pachniała... złem -. Wpatrywałam się w sytuację i.... CO. Co to ten Dark Raiders? Furlson?! O co chodzi?! Muszę wyjść z kryjówki i zapytać się Czkawki o co chodzi. - Co to było?! - krzyknłam po wyjściu z ukrycia, a Czkawka odskoczył na bok -. - Ty tu byłaś?! Ciąglę?! - krzyknął do mnie wściekły -. - Nie krzycz na mnie! Wyjaśnij mi o co chodzi! - Nic nie powiem, ty nie masz prawda nic wiedzieć! - uciekł i strzelił czymś czarnym we mnie i... i to mnie tak...-. *** - Gdzie jestem? Co się dzieję? Widać, że zemdlałam w szatni. Która godzina? - sprawdziłam zegarek - O Thorze jest 15:46! Zaraz zamykają szkołe! - Wybiegłam z szatni w kurtce, czapce i szaliku w stronę drzwi do szkoły, lecz były zamknięte - EJ! ZOSTAŁAM W SZKOLE! Jest tu kto?! - krzyknęłam na całą szkołe -. Nikt nie odpowiada. Świetnie, ciekawe czemu zemdlałam. Pamiętam tylko rozmowę jakąś i jak ktoś czymś mnie trafił. Hmmm... czemu nie ma żadnych sprzątaczek? Muszę się porozglądać po klasach. *** Nikogo nie ma. Dziwnie... ale czuję jakby ktoś tu był. Zadzwonię do mamy, że utknęłam w.... yyy... kto mnie dotyka w plecy? Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam za sobą... Czkawkę! Ale takiego bardziej w mrocznej wersji... + z inną fryzurą - Aaaa! Czkawka?! Coś ty tu tak się poubierał i został! Masz może jaki.... - chłopak zatkał mi usta -. - Nie jestem Czkawka, jestem jego bratem, bratem bliźniakiem. - powiedział mrocznym głosem -. - Ok... pomożesz mi się wydostać? - Nie ma mowy! Zostajesz tu ze mną - po tych słowach miałam ciarki -. - Yyy... czemu? - powiedziałam z przestraszonym głosem -. Co... ale... pomocy! Z jego rąk wydobywała się... magia, różowa magia. Powoli podsuwał rękę do podłogi, aż w końcu dotknął, a wokół jego ręki wydobył się kształt z dziwnym kształtem. Za nim pojawił się dość dorosły mężczyzna, dziewczyna ubrana na czarno z bardzo ładnym, seksownym wyrazem twarzy, kobieta o białych włosach w białej kurtce i w całym białym stroju oraz dziwny mężczyzna, którego twarzy nie było widać, ponieważ całkowicie był zasłonięty czerwonym kapturem, pod kapturem było widać ciemność i tylko blask czerwonych oczu. - Kim wy jesteście? - powiedziałam trzesąc się -. - Dark Riders. Znasz może Czkawkę Haddocka? - odpowiedział dorosły mężczyzna -. - Ni-ni-nie - okłamałam -. - Zna go! Nawet się mi przyznała! - powiedział brat bliźniak poszukiwanego -. - Nie kłamię się przy Dariusie, kochana. Po chwili... przypomniało mi się chwila kiedy zemdlałam, te słowa: "UTRACONA KSIĘGA CEREMONII", "MASZ ZAPROSZENIE OD DARIUSA, CZKAWKA" "FURLSON". - Wy demony! - krzyknęłam -. - Och nie nazywaj nas tak! - powiedziała biało włosa kobieta i zaśmiała się z grupą -. Drżałam, to sen. Dalej jestem w Londynie, tata żyje, wszystko jest ok! - My Dark Riders umiemy czytać w myślach - powiedział chrypowatym głosem mężczyzna w kapturze -. - CO?! - aż po chwili wstałam z podłogi w szatni i zobaczyłam Heather, która próbuję mnie zbudzić -. - Astrid, Astrid! - Jestem! ŻYJE! SĄ TU DARK RIDERS?! Heathera stanęła jak posąg, ona coś wie. - Kto to Dark Riders? - kłamie -. - Nie kłam! Znam ich! Dziwny brat bliźniak Czkawki i ci weszli do mojego snu! Każdy z nich miał imię, był: Darius, Alexander (bliźniak), Katja (biało- włosa), Lisa ( czarno- włosa) i jakiś facet w kapturze - zdziwiło mnie to, skąd znałam ich imiona -. - Miałaś jakiś koszmar... - znów kłamie - Chodź jest 15:46 musisz iść pewnie do domu -. - Ok... Sądzę, że przez to co się stało nie zasnę, a jeśli znów wejdą mi do snu? Módlmy się że nie... po chwili do szatni wszedł... on... znowu... to był '''I co? Podoba wam się? Trochę mamy sekretów. Magia Pandorii i postacie z Dark Riders (w grze: Dark Core) są z gry Star Stable Online. Sądzę, że next wam się podobał! O i mamy zagadkę! Kto wszedł do szatni? Kto zgadnie, dostaję dedyk! :D Pa! ^^ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania